The present invention relates to fall detection in general, and more particularly, to automatic patient fall detection and prediction in a home health care setting for support of medical treatment of patients having Alzheimer's disease or a related neurodegenerative condition.
Many injuries and even deaths are caused by persons accidentally falling in or near their homes, and such events can be more likely for elderly patients receiving medical treatment in home health care settings, due to cognitive and motor impairments related to their condition, and, in addition, due to side-effects and interaction of medications that may affect the patient's balance or coordination. Fall prediction and detection systems and methods exist, however the protection offered by these systems may be limited to the area of the patient's home, may not provide continuous fall detection, and may be limited to fall detection rather than providing fall prevention. In the earlier and less severe stages of Alzheimer's disease and related neurodegenerative conditions, patients may desire more mobility, and may want to be mobile throughout their neighborhood, however a fall detection system limited in range to the patient's home will not allow the patient the freedom to walk outside their home and move freely around their neighborhood while enjoying the benefit of continuous fall detection.
Some patients at varying stages of neurodegenerative disease may be undergoing medical treatment for their condition in a home health care setting, with the assistance of caregivers aided by a medication hub, an embodiment of the invention disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 62120784, Medication Adherence Systems and Methods, filed Feb. 25, 2015, which medication hub dispenses medication, provides medication adherence support, and performs dose compliance and dose auditing, supporting the delivery of multiple medications on variable schedules, while monitoring for and preventing adverse drug interactions.
Drug interactions and changes in dosing regimens can affect a patient's balance and potentially degrade a patient's ability to avoid falls.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art of home health care for improved fall prediction and detection systems and methods which: provide increased freedom of mobility to the patient and allow the patient to travel outside their home while enjoying continued fall detection; and, provide improved fall prevention by integrating fall prediction with medication adherence.